


Napping

by sassyfangs13



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, cuddle fic, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony falls asleep on Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napping

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a larger fic that never got written but it was pretty cute so I'll post it. *shrug* The world needs more adora-vengers and platonic brotps.
> 
> ((And for those interested, [this](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0857376/) is the movie Thor is watching))

     Tony had dozed off again, this time leaning against Thor's shoulder while they were trying to watch a movie about angels with guns. It was no wonder Tony had fallen asleep. For one he hadn't slept since Wednesday and secondly the movie sucked-- though you wouldn't have been able to tell from Thor who was completely enthralled well past the first hour. Tony snorted a little as he tried to readjust into a more comfortable position, grabbing Thor's attention from the glowing screen. Thor chuckled quietly to himself and rotated in his corner, pulling Tony with him so that he could lie properly against his chest. It was much like trying to move a drunken Volstag though much lighter and more pleasant.  
     Tony curled into the warmth of Thor's chest, bringing his knees almost up to his chin, and Thor draped his arms around the ball of Tony now in his lap. Thor ended up finishing the movie like this but didn't move for fear of waking the other man. In the morning he woke to find a still sleeping Tony and Clint taking pictures with his phone. He didn't understand why it amused Midgardians to take pictures of sleeping friends but he never felt the need to ask. He eventually carried Tony up to his room with the help of Steve--it was a very large building and easy to become disoriented if you didn't know where you were going--Steve stayed behind to tuck Tony into bed while Thor searched for breakfast.


End file.
